


【丞紬】〈深夜加油站遇見……〉

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [48]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 如果綴寫好了由丞和紬演出的加油站劇本……
Relationships: 高遠丞/月岡紬
Series: A3！短篇 [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465255





	【丞紬】〈深夜加油站遇見……〉

**Author's Note:**

> ✿OOC可能有，慎入  
> ✿靈感來源：綴和丞討論很久的加油站劇本  
> ✿文中所述與現實人物、國家、商店、產品等無關，若有雷同純屬巧合

拓也是一名熱愛健身的男大生。由於健身器材的費用相當高昂，不是一名普通的學生能夠負擔得起的，為了能夠確實鍛鍊全身的肌肉、並且滿足充分使用各式各樣的器材的需求，拓也選擇到加油站值大夜班；除了加油站的工讀底薪本就較其他打工的基本薪資高外，深夜的額外加給也是極大的誘因。與常人的生活型態不同，拓也在深夜值班完畢後，會在大清早的無人時段享受健身房包場的快樂，接著回家睡到中午，下午到晚上則盡一名學生的本分好好上課，課程結束後便又前往加油站，日復一日的循環；雖然聽上去時間有些緊迫，但拓也在沒有排班的時刻會好好讀書，也會和同樣在加油站工讀、不過是值早班的同學宏太郎交換彼此的筆記，且在考前組織讀書會，因此課業並沒有少部分大學生要擔憂的重修危機。

在某日的必修課課前，剛從睡夢中清醒的拓也看著平日裡結束工讀總會有些疲憊的宏太郎一反常態、興高采烈的在自己身旁坐下。

「怎麼了？」

「聽說那位有名的心靈療癒園藝師來到嘉由這座小鎮了耶！」

「心靈什麼？」

「心靈療癒園藝師！」宏太郎恨鐵不成鋼的看了拓也一眼，掏出手機滑動頁面搜尋，試圖給這個全身上下都硬梆梆的男人一點柔和的知識。「他年紀跟我們一樣大，但是已經旅居世界各地，每到一處便會以最能打動他心的人或事為主題、利用當地的植物創作園藝作品，而他的作品讓任何人都能感受到平靜與撫慰。」

「哪那麼誇張。」

「怎麼沒有！我第一次看到照片的時候就覺得腦袋裡『砰』的一聲，接著就像煙花絢爛後的夜空一樣寧靜平和……找到了！喏，你看。」

拓也意興闌珊地往一旁遞過來的螢幕瞄了一眼，接著就像是被定格似的移不開目光。上頭的綠景確實美妙，彷彿沖去了夏日教室的躁動與燠熱，可真正令他全神凝視的卻是站在一旁溫和地對著小女孩微笑解說的設計師；年輕卻穩定，舉手投足間散發的皆是暖意。

「你說，他到我們這個小鎮了？」

「對啊，可是說也奇怪，在作品完成前，都沒有人有見過他的印象，所有的作品都彷彿是一夜之間就完成的。」宏太郎收回了手機，一面翻開課本、一面繼續解釋：「就連被他當作主題的人，也會說雖然記憶有些模糊，但事件發生的對象絕對不是這個園藝師，所以也有些討厭園藝的人藉機批評他作假、總是偷走別人的故事。」

「他絕對沒有作假。」

「什麼？」

「他的眼睛……絕對不是會作假的人。」

「你剛剛還不認識他，現在就斬釘截鐵地幫他說話啦！」宏太郎不禁失笑，但也不否認拓也的看法。「我呢，是從他的作品給我的感受，直覺他不是壞人的。」

「真想見他一面。」

「別搶走我的台詞。」

兩個人的拌嘴，就在教授進入教室之後，慢慢的低至無聲。

✾  
隔了兩日，拓也在值班時，看見一群混混纏著一名女子、在加油站的入口處拉拉扯扯，直到拓也跑過去並怒吼「在作什麼」後，小流氓便瞬間一哄而散。當他靠近，才發現這名推著機車走來的女子相當高挑，一頭藍色的長髮卻不顯妖異、反而有種平和感，脖頸間纏繫的絲巾則顯得格外優雅，波西米亞風的長裙讓她就像是屬於異國卻不慎降臨此地的女神。

「啊……剛才非常謝謝你。」

「不，那沒什麼，但妳為什麼有車不直接騎進來？」

「因為沒油了，可我一直沒注意到，不小心就……」

「我幫你推車吧，九五加滿嗎？」

「是，麻煩你了，真不好意思。」

那一晚的初遇結下了兩人的緣分。在那之後的每一個深夜，拓也都會遇見前來加油的恬婠，拓也會與恬婠分享自己健身與上課的內容、恬婠則會聊一聊小鎮的吃食與景色；其餘的值班同事、甚至是一度來協助代班的宏太郎都曾好奇他們是何時認識的，可拓也從來不問恬婠是哪裡人，恬婠也不曾說過自己的來處，兩人只是在偶爾車輪駛入的轟轟聲、以及聞久了便習慣的汽油味中，共度安寧的時光。

一個月後的那天晚上，拓也將準備好的加油站背心遞給了恬婠。

「這是？」

「『心靈療癒園藝師』，是你吧？」拓也垂下眼眸，「我一開始就猜到，但怕你被發現了就不會再來，所以一直沒說。不過，按照你以前的習慣，一個月已經是從傳出到訪消息、至完成作品離開的最長時間了，我不願意糊里糊塗地就和你說再見，才希望今天能夠好好道別。」

「你是第一個發現的人呢。」撫摸著遞到自己掌中的衣物，恬婠笑笑地說，「這樣，不好好道別就不行了呢。」

「如果我不說，你就會悄悄地消失嗎？」

「這個嘛……」套上了加油站背心的波西米亞長裙理應顯得有些不倫不類，但不知為何搭配上本不會在深夜配戴的海邊草帽，竟顯得意外的和諧。「對象是你的話有些捨不得，如果你之後還持續關注我的話，或許就會看見我的告別了吧？」

「那麼，在下一站即將成為加油站員工的恬婠，可以親口告訴我真正的名字嗎？」

「我是……」

伴隨著自己留在對方不曾解開褪去的絲巾之下、而對方撥亂自己髮絲遮住雙眸後落在眉心上的各自一吻，以及遠去的機車馬達聲，拓也的初戀來了，也離開了。

嘉由鎮的園藝造景，成了心靈療癒園藝師最特別的一個作品。園藝師完全沒有在嘉由停留並說明，而是僅僅在他的個人網頁上放上了一張他在清晨時分與完成作品的合照，證實他曾經到訪與創作，卻難得的未有隻言片語；而與過去的風格略有不同，昔日總是挑選城鎮中無人知曉的僻靜處、結合地景營造出柔和的綠景，這回卻是利用廢棄的加油設施，透過破銅爛鐵中仍昂然挺立的生機展現鋼鐵下的柔情。許多人稱讚心靈療癒園藝師既有創新又不失自己原有風格，可說是跨越了舒適圈――只有在另一個小鎮，披上與嘉由相識的重要之人相同的工作服、輕輕在上頭印蓋自己的唇的園藝師知道，那才是真正的他自己。

✾✾✾  
「這是……加油站的劇本？」

「因為總覺得有哪裡不對，所以想問問兩位的意見。」

「感覺發現身分的原因沒那麼明確、心思不夠細膩的觀眾很難發現，還得和鐵郎先生他們討論是否真能營造出帶給觀眾深刻感受的背景板……嗯，都是滿關鍵的問題呢。」

「兩位不該為了自己的加油站就忽視最關鍵的性別問題吧？」

「我相信紬先生一定沒有問題的！」

在認真地分享對於劇本的見解及改進參考方向之後，綴抱著自己的劇本和筆記離開204號房；而房間原本的居住者則是看著彼此半晌，然後噗哧的相視而笑。

「哇，深情的小拓是參考了GOD座的王子設定嗎？」

「那忘記要加油的小恬看來就是你的笨拙本性了呢！」

「這，這我沒辦法否認……」被關鍵一擊打敗的紬沒辦法繼續方才的對話，只得恢復正常的談道：「綴君應該是太心急了，有些地方沒有注意到，不過我還是滿喜歡這個劇本的。」

「你喜歡的原因是什麼？」

「喜歡拓也一往直前面對感情、能夠看透人心本質的模樣，以及恬婠隱姓埋名的實地訪查、以及最後真正了解自己的部分，當然還有兩個人為愛都沒有阻攔對方的勇於放手。」紬像是小孩一樣，掰著手指細數自己在劇本裡喜歡的部分，接著歪頭看向丞：「你呢？」

「我喜歡恬婠穿著波西米亞長裙的部分，非常期待你的扮裝。」

「你！」

擋住紬玩笑似揮向他的巴掌，丞吻上他因跪直而恰好落在自己眼前脖頸，低低地說道：「像你的部分、以及肯定只有你的細膩演技能演出的部分，就是我喜歡這部劇本的地方。」

**Author's Note:**

> ====  
> 我到底寫了什麼XD


End file.
